Not Tonight
by beware-of-weeping-angels
Summary: Need. I need this…. Touch. A soft caress…. Life. I live under your hands…. Love. Only you can love me like this….. Two lovers say goodbye.....Inspired by the song Us Against the World by Westlife.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, which if you think about it, is really sad.**

**Okay, inspired by the song Us Against the World by Westlife, and sadly I don't own them either, which also makes me sad….**

Need.

I need this….

Touch.

A soft caress….

Life.

I live under your hands….

Love.

Only you can love me like this…..

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I whimper, your hands, touching and caressing, tender and loving, move along my body, fast and slow, lingering, teasing. You're not teasing, not tonight…..not tonight….."Not tonight,"

You're hands stop, I whimper softly again, needing your hands back. You lean down, brushing your forehead against mine, love reflecting back from your emerald green eyes. You kiss me, softly, barely touching, "Not tonight," you agree.

No teasing, no torturing, nothing at all, just us trying to make this last as long as we can, trying to fight the earth, trying to make this night never end. Needing to be in each other's arms as long as we can, never letting go, never leaving the safety of our arms.

You kiss me again, softly, lovingly….longingly. Hands caress, touching softly, barely even touching. I reach up, pulling you to me, closer to me, needing to feel you against me, not knowing when I'll be able to do this next, not knowing how I'll survive without you here by my side, not wanting to find out either.

You're everywhere, your body touching mine, your heart touching mine, your life touching mine. Everything I am, and everything I have is yours.

You lean down, kissing my forehead, my eyes….my mouth, invading my mouth, and I can tell, you're trying to map out my mouth, trying to remember it, same as I am. I pull my legs up, wrapping them around your waist, pulling closer, needing everything, needing you; needing to be filled one last time, to be made complete, one last time.

You give me a smile, your eyes filled with love and sadness, hope and pain, conflicting. You need this as much as I do, to make sure his is real, that our love is real, not a fake, never a fake. Our love is pure, just like you, a savior, just like you, an angel, just like you.

You're my angel, my savior, my life vest. The only one I can love like this, my other half. My love…..my life.

Soft kisses return, and you push, gently, ever so gently, and I moan at the feeling of being filled again, never wanting it to end, to keep you here with me, loving me.

You're being strong, for me, I can tell, the softness and hardness in your eyes telling me all I'll ever need to know. You hate me for doing this, for pushing you into the world that is already yours. For believing that you can do this job, that you can leave me, and that you won't break when you leave.

But I never said anything about me not breaking.

But I won't break, not when I'm here in your arms, here in your arms I'm indestructible, nothing can get to me here, not when I'm in your arms, feeling your love.

Long, soft strokes follow, as you push, slowly, ever so slowly, making this last, burning the memories into our minds. I pull you down again, kissing you, softly at first, but not hard, not like this. I just need to feel right now, but I can't stop thinking, thinking about tomorrow when I'll wake up and you'll be gone. Just like I told you to.

"Don't think love, just feel," a soft kiss, "feel our love, Dray, feel my love for you,"

I close my eyes, trying to fight back the pain, but I know you see it, "Show me, Dray, show me,"

I open my eyes, tears falling down my face, not from pain, never from pain, but from lose, from this pain that is already in my heart even though you're still in my arms.

You kiss the tears away, holding me, loving me, watching over me. I want to return the favor, tell you that you don't have to be strong for me, for us, but I know, that if I do, you'll break, and I can't break you. I want to love you, show you how much I love you, tell you without words how much you mean to me, but I can't because your eyes tell me to feel. To feel our love, to just feel, and I can't disobey your eyes, the window to your soul. Your beautiful white, pure soul.

I feel, as you love me, showing me with each little caress, with each kiss, with each move, how much I mean to you, how much you love me, but you won't take anything in return.

The soft strokes continue, pleasuring us both, "I love you, Dray,"

I swallow hard, tears still threatening to fall down my face, "I love you to, Harry, I always will,", but then I realize that even if they do fall, you'll always be here to kiss them away for me.

**Okay, I've decided I've got a thing for "last night" fics, as I've dubbed them. Yes, I started this in study today, had nothing better to do, and I was inspired for once! Yeah for Westlife!**

**Yes, I'm working on the multi-chapter fics, but it will probably be a while before I update, so sorry, but nothings coming for me.**

**Hit that little grey and green button below and make me one of the happiest people in the world! No, seriously, they make me unbelievably happy, even if it's saying that my story sucks. So pretty please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
